Directions
by Random toria
Summary: A hetalia story i wrote for English class and i thought 'why the hell not post it on ' So here it is! Dont like, dont read. (Not that good of a story but still) Reviews apreciated! D Oc included


Aurotrs note = Hey! Im Random Toria! This is my first time writing (and posting) something for people to read. Please let me know what you think (Even if my story REALLY sucks, a review is better than nothing) This story was ment for English and I thought 'why the hell not post it on =D Thanks for those who read this!

Now here have some magic!

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・

- Human names used

* * *

Alfred woke up the beeping of his alarm. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'  
Huh that's strange, why is the alarm going off? Alfred flung his hand down on the snooze button, not use to the alarm going off so early.  
Never mind, I need to get up anyway.  
Alfred walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. He made himself three cups of coffee, and grabbed a doughnut to eat. Trudging back to his room to get changed, he could not shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.  
Three hours later Alfred heard a knock at his door, hitting pause on his game, he got up off of the couch and walked down the hallway to the door. He opened it to find a very cranky Brit standing just outside his house. Alfred just stood there in the door-way, not sure why Arthur was at his house, trying to figure out the reason for his visit.  
Alfred was snapped out of his musings by the loud voice of the Brit "ALFRED! DO YOU WANT TO GO ON THE HOLIDAY IN THE FIRST PLACE? IF YOU DO, THEN I HAVE SOME INFORMATION FOR YOU. YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE TO ELIZABETA'S HOUSE, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO GO ON A HOLIDAY WITH EVERYONE IN THE FIRST PLACE! EVERYONE IS TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU TO COME, AND THEY MIGHT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF DON'T GET YOUR BUTT MOVING! NOW GO TO THE MEETING PLACE BEFORE I DRAG YOU THERE BY YOUR EARS!"  
Alfred just stood there, shocked, how could he have forgotten? HE was the one who wanted to go on a holiday, HE was the one who wanted to drag Toria, Arthur, Kiku, Elizabeta, and Francis with him on the trip, HE was the one who set his alarm, and HE felt like an idiot…  
"Just wait a second Iggy, I'll be there soon let me grab my stuff," Alfred replied, and ran upstairs, Arthur noticed a sad look in Alfred's eyes and thought that he might have upset the poor boy.  
I shouldn't have yelled. But the stupid git needs to learn that time waits for no one. That and the fact people only have so much patience, which can only last so long before they snap.  
Alfred was true to his word, and he was back at the door almost before Arthur had finished his thought. The two friends made their way to Elizabeta's house, and when they arrived the car was packed and ready to go.  
The pack of six climbed into the car, and headed towards Alfred's vacation house in Florida. When they were driving they passed an abandoned school.  
"Mon dieu! I would hate to be stuck in there, let alone have gone there," Francis said as a shiver ran up his spine.  
"Well we are in an abandoned town, so of course there is an abandoned school," Arthur retorted, then chose to add, "Besides I would have liked to go there when it was not abandoned. I wonder what made it go corrupt?"  
Francis stuck his tongue out at Arthur. Of course that made Arthur VERY cranky. The two started to fight but a loud bang made them shut-up.  
"W-what was that?!" Kiku asked, if the shock had not been clear in his voice, the fact that he was shaking was evidence enough.  
"I think I ran over something, A bump maybe?" Toria mused out loud. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to her best friend, Elizabeta, who nodded and then both got out of the car.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU Are GOING?" Alfred yelled when he saw the two (and only) females leave the car. He rushed to get out as well when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alfred turned around quickly, only to realize that it was just Arthur.  
"They are probably just checking the car for any damages. Don't worry about them, they are strong enough to protect themselves from any wild life out there," Arthur said to calm Alfred down.  
Alfred gave Arthur a small smile in return, then said"Yeah I guess your right, all those horror movies I watch just went straight to my head."  
Arthur smiled back at him.  
It's nice that he's worried about the others even there's no trouble.  
The car door was flung open and Elizabeta stuck her head in, "Hey guys, can you help us! We can't jump start the car."  
The boys got out of the car and walked over to the bonnet.  
"Mon dieu I do not like it here, this is creepy and I wish to go home," Francis complained, only to annoy Arthur again.  
"Just shut your bloody trap you frog! You're not the only one stuck here against their will!" Francis was about to retort when Alfred started shaking and grabbed Arthur.  
"H-hey d-did any o-one else s-see t-that?" He stuttered  
"See what you git? I don't see anything there," Arthur replied trying (and failing) to get out of Alfred iron grip  
"Ah don't scare me even more Alfred! You know that I can't handle those things to well," Francis said walking closer to Alfred.  
"No I saw it too," said Toria as she walked around the bonnet of the car, "It looked like a person, with something silver in their hands right? Just standing over near the borderline of the forest?" Toria pointed to the beginning of a thick forest that was about two hundred meters away from them.  
"YEAH, that's exactly where it was!" Alfred shouted, relieved.  
"At least I'm not the only who saw it, I thought I was becoming delusional," Kiku said as he got out of the car.  
"WOAH Kiks! You scared me! I forgot that you were here as well! Dude you're so quiet! You need to speak more!"  
"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM OVER HERE!"


End file.
